Until now, no one has performed chemical transformations as disclosed herein. Devices are used that emit radiofrequency/microwave energy. The energy is directed to a target object, for example, a microarray chip or a microtiter plate that contains one or more material(s) that absorb(s) microwave energy. The microwave-generated heat energy accelerates a desired chemical reaction on or near the surface of the targeted object.